The Crack Of Dawn
by AngelX
Summary: [AU] Good things come to those who wait...
1. Default Chapter

**The Crack Of Dawn.**_   
  
_ _Disclaimer: The settings and characters used into the story do not belong to me.__However the story-line is a product of my own. If you like the story please review but no flames please,if you really don't like it just don't read it ok?. Feel free to correct my grammar since English is not my first language.   
  
Thank you for reading my fic. __  
_  

    
    Chapter I.

by Tsuki no Tsuki   
  
  
* "Chaos, come in" a figure wearing in all black said into a watch-like communicator. Venus twisted the leads of the devise together to close the circuit, then mooched around the rest of the kit, ripping open cardboard boxes, she sorted the detonators and store them in an empty ammo box.   
  
"What's wrong?" a feminine voice asked.   
  
"Where are you?" she asked. She could hear gun shots in the background. She kneeled further in the dark, footsteps coming to her way. She grabbed the dark-green detonator cord. And moved farther away from the already set circuit.   
  
"Sector G-4" came the answer, more gunshots rang out. "What's our tamable?"   
  
"Two minutes" she answered. "You have the info?" she continued while placing two devises over the doorway.   
  
"I got it , and planted a computer virus, so I'm done. You?" came the voice from the communicator. She smirked and grab a small devise from the pouch around her waist.   
  
"I'm finished too. Let's go"   
  
"Gotcha."   
  
She rushed out of there and meet up with another figure in black. She nodded at her partner and saw her made a signal with her hand. Both glanced at the fence and nodded. Then they jumped disappearing into the night. Seconds later a big explosion was heard.   
  
~*~   
  
"That was easy." Venus said. Chaos rolled her eyes. "It was!" She exclaimed, "we didn't even need our Gundams"   
  
"Overconfidence leads only to downfall." Chaos replied, sitting on the desk. She quickly loaded the data that they had gotten. Venus sat at her other side her back to the desk leaning to it.   
  
"I got the transfer papers yesterday from our last school. Which are we attending now?" Chaos copied the info on a CD and leaned back, looking into her partner's face.   
  
"Orion Institution over colony L6." Venus nodded. "Arthur and Lunne will pose as our guardians along with Setsuna."   
  
"Oh. Are the others coming?" Chaos shook her head.   
  
"Not yet" Venus nodded and glanced at her wrist-watch.   
  
"Let's go." She said. Chaos nodded and copied the information on a CD and left.   
  
~*~   
  
The artificial sun on Colony L6 caste orange-hue shadows over the state. The mansion was made of dark stone with oak oval-shaped doors. Surrounded by cherry trees and flush green grass. A dolphin shaped statue was at the center of the garden crystal-blue water dripping from the fountain. 

  
The faint sunlight entered the room, causing an eerie environment over the room. It was deserted at all excepted for the flashing screen and it's operator. The vid-screen flickered again providing light into the dark room.   
  
[ Have you gotten to the colony safely? ]   
  
"Hn."   
  
[Good. Now don't attract much attention to yourself and keep an eye on abnormalities. I'll be contacting you]   


The screen flickered and the image disappeared. The figure leaned back on his seat and looked over the window. The moon was beginning to show and the sky had darkened to a midnight blue.   


He turned the computer off, and walked to his bedside. Taking off his tight top and sneakers. He lay down looking at the ceiling and closed his eyes. soon his breathing was even, and he slept. *   
  
* * *   
  
_Chapter Finished May 11th, 2002._


	2. Chapter II

**The Crack Of Dawn.**_   
  
_ **_Disclaimer_**_: The settings and characters used into the story do not belong to me. However the story-line is a product of my own. If you like the story please review but no flames please, if you really don't like it just don't read it ok?. Feel free to correct my grammar since English is not my first language.  
  
Thank you for reading my fic._   


_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord   
I've been waiting for this moment, all my life, Oh Lord   
Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, Oh Lord, Oh Lord   
Well, it you told me you were drowning   
  
I would not lend a hand   
I've seen your face before my friend   
But I don't know if you know who I am   
Well, I was there and I saw what you did   
  
I saw it with my own two eyes   
So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been   
It's all been a pack of lies   
  
I can feel it coming in the air tonight...   
  
Well I remember, I remember don't worry   
__How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met   
But I know the reason why you keep your silence up, no you don't fool me   
_

_The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows   
It's no stranger to you or me   
I can feel it coming in the air tonight... _

_--- _**Phil Collins. In the air tonight.**

_* * * _**__**

Chapter II

by Tenshi no Tsuki

*Orion Academy was to say at least big. A big campus with great buildings in a circular shape conformed the Academy, there was even a large parking lot. Lucky for the entire students they were allowed to wear civilian clothing, instead of an uniform.

A black and red jeep parked over the lot, the owners two eighteen-year olds. Although they had been told to not attract attention, it was an impossible task, due to the fact that they were very much noticed by the students. They had tried to keep a low profile and so far their three months had been uneventful yet. The driver got out first, not bothering to use the door but hoping down over it instead. 

Brushing the uneven bangs from her face the driver look at her companion and raised an eyebrow before her alluring eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. Her friend followed her example and hopped of the car, and proceed to cover her eyes. 

The two young teens made their way to their classes, glad they had every single one together. Many of the male body and even some females. The girls were twins, as they had introduce themselves. Both 5'9 in height with fair flawless features, and slim figure. Their only different features were their eyes and hair color, while one of them had golden-blonde hair down to her shoulders and deep sky-blue eyes , the other had silvery-blonde hair down to mid-back and the deepest ocean-blue eyes in existence. 

Apart form that they were totally alike. Cheerful, mischievous and smart-asses. They were the new topic all over the campus. The Cosmos Twins. Usagi and Minako. 

Usagi adjusted the black strap of her back-pack over her shoulder, and glanced at Minako. 

"What class is now?" Minako brushed her silk blonde hair over her shoulder and leaded her twin over the campus. 

"Actually we have free period, it was supposed to be Socials but the teacher call in sick" 

"Aa. Let's go to the cafeteria then. I missed breakfast" Minako shuddered and followed her. 

Minutes later they were beneath a great cherry tree, having decided to stay away from the crowd, Minako was eating an apple while Usagi sipped her ice-tea, her eyes closed she could feel the cool air playing with the loose strands of hair. 

"Ooi Jou-chan Mina-girl!" 

Minako's eyes snapped to the young-man walking to them. He was 5'11 feet tall, dressed in blue flared pants a tight black shirt and a matching jacket. A silver cross around his neck. He had a light tan strong complexion and honey-brown hair in a long braid to his knees. And deep cobalt blue eyes. 

Cocky-grin and mischievous eyes. Duo Maxwell. Minako's subconscious provided amusingly. 

"Ooi Duo-kun. O-genki desu ka?" 

She greeted, Duo shuddered and sat next to them. "Daijoubu Mina-chan" 

"Ohayo Shini-kun" 

Duo smiled at the silver-haired beauty. Since the first time he had called himself Shinegami, Usagi had taken to calling him Shini. 

"Ohayo Jou-chan" he reach out and grabbed Usagi's unbitten apple and prepared to eat it . But Usagi having predicted it before batted his hand away and proceeded to eat it herself. 

He sent her a mock-glare, while the bunny winked at him. He turned to the amused blonde. 

"So where are the rest of the gumi?" 

"Hee-man is around somewhere, Wu-man and Tro-kun had Economics. And Quatre is right… there. Hey Quatre!" he said waving the young-man over, Quatre spotted them and walked towards them. 

Quatre Rhaberba Winner was the richest guy in Orion's Academy. 5'10 , short neat platinum-blonde hair and light-blue eyes made him, one of the cutest guy in school. He was dressed in tan brown pants and a baby-blue long-sleeved blouse with a high-collar. 

He was polite and well-cultured, but he was also warm and funny. He was one of the first to befriend the twins once they've arrived. 

"Ohayo de gozaru minna-san" 

"Ohayo Aisoku" Minako's cheerful voice replied. Sitting sown next to Usagi, Quatre blushed. Minako and Usagi called him 'cute-boy' all the time, even when he told them he was embarrassed . Usagi just smiled at his behavior and greet him with a warm 'ohayo'. 

The fist day of classes the Twins had attracted many unwanted attention, from the males particularly. But they were used to it by now and ignored it all the same. But as the week passed the twins became more, and more annoyed at this. The guys were in several of their classes and thankfully for the Twins they didn't acted like hormonal-driven teens, except for Duo. It turned out Usagi had been paired up with Heero and Trowa in Bio being lab-partners and Minako with Duo and Wufei, a bad combination. 

They had meet Quatre in their first day and Duo had introduce himself later. The rest of the gang had proved to be more difficult with Wufei muttering about weak-women, in which Minako would either throw something at him or steal his kattana much to Wufei's displeasure. And lastly Heero and Trowa's silence. 

After spending many sessions with Heero and Trowa, Usagi had learned their unspoken language, which in Duo's words was freaky. The seven of them could be seen walking together or sometimes in pairs but the twins were actually never alone. 

Which brought many conflicts for the male-group, of course when Trigger-happy Yuy took out his trusty gun and threatened them to shoot if they bothered them again put an end to it. 

For their part the boys had learned to never place the Twins with Duo, the infamy trio was terrible together. 

"Ooi!" 

The blonde trio looked at Duo questionably. Duo sweat-dropped at the attention and sheepishly grinned. 

"Yo minna." He started. "There is gonna be a party here in campus are you gonna go?" 

Usagi and Minako looked at each others and grinned. 

"You bet." 

*** 

Heero Yuy walked through the campus, lap-top in hand. They had received a mission the day before and he had just gaved the Doctors the info, they had retrieved. He continued to his next class Biology. As he did he tried to ignored the looks he received from the females around him. 

Duo had told him his tall, dark and dangerous appeal attracted the females. He was tall he knew not as tall as Trowa but still standing six-foot, he had grown over the years, his skin was more tanned. He wore black pants, jacket and a red tight shirt that showed his 

well-built complexion adding it to his appeal. His short chocolate brown hair was as unruly as ever falling into his dark cold prussian-blue eyes. 

"Yuy-san, Yuy-san!" 

From the corner of his eyes he saw two girls, two of the ones after him. Mentally he rolled his eyes in exasperation and keep walking. His hopes of them getting the hint, were crushed when the one of them caught up with him and blocked his path. He glared at her making the girl shrink. 

"Y-Yuy-s-san I was hoping you--" 

She shuttered. _Kami-sama_. Heero prayed silently. 

"Hee-chan!" Heero recognized the voice and gaved a silent thank to whomever was listening. The girls and him turned to a silver-haired beauty. She was dressed in wash-out jeans a yellow tank-top and a crimson-red jacket, perfectly showing her figure. Her hair was down in layers at the side of her face giving her a sultry and at the same time angelic look.

Her glossy-pink lips turned into a pout as she reach him.  
  


"There you are, Hee-chan. I've been looking for you everywhere" she said in a sweet voice. Heero saw the girl fidget awkwardly and inwardly grinned. 

"Oh. I'm sorry am I interrupting?" she asked faking concern. The girl shook her head and mumbled a good bye as she and her friend walked away. 

"Thanks. I owe you one" he said in a monotone voice. Usagi Cosmos smiled and shook her head. 

"Don't mention it soldier-boy." He smirked at her and the two walked to their class. 

Heero and Usagi had an agreement, whenever one of them was being 'stalked' as Minako called it Heero or Usagi would appear and batted them away. Some of the student body though the two were dating and they never bother to correct them. 

They entered the classroom and walked over their table, where Trowa was waiting for them. He raised an eyebrow at their tardiness and Usagi mouthed 'stalker' , he nodded. In front of them was Minako, then Duo and Wufei already bickering. Minako rolled her eyes and sat between them effectively stopping them. 

As they mixed their elements, Usagi's wrist-watch beeped. Minako looked back at her, and Usagi raised her eyebrows. Heero and Trowa noticed the exchange and looked at each others. 

Usagi grabbed her bag. "I've to go. Doctor's appointment." Heero nodded. Usagi smiled at them and slid off the chair, she whispered something to Minako and waved good-bye to the guys. Luckily for her the teacher had leaved them alone for their project. 

Heero's eyes followed her out. "Where do you think she's going?" Trowa's low voice asked him. Heero glanced at him while pouring the metallic liquid over the empty vase. 

"I don't know. But is not the doctor" 

Trowa nodded. The twins, their nickname for the new beauties in campus , were mysterious and somewhat unusual. Since they had arrived Wufei, Heero and himself had been more loose as Duo said. Heero and him talked more, and had more fun than they had ever had. Duo was happy, not his cheery-loud-mouthed self, but really happy. He had, as the observer in the group, noticed that Duo seemed to hide his sadness over a mask of false happiness. But Usagi and Minako always managed to keep his spirits up. 

Quatre was, with Minako's help, beginning to come out of his shy self, though he still blushed. Wufei, well Wufei was still his macho-self. But Usagi had managed to talk him out of calling them weak-onna. He chuckled mentally at the memory. 

_"Hn. Weak-onna." _

_The silver-haired beauty cocked her head, and raised her eyebrow at him. _

_"How do you even know I'm weak? You don't even know me" the fairy-girl conquered. Wufei snorted and crossed his arms. _

_"All onnas are weak." _

_"Isn't it honor-less to judge something by the way they look?" Wufei looked at the young-woman next to the rabbit in surprise. _

_"You pride yourself saying you value honor and justice above anything else, but still you judge us, only because we are women. Does this mean we should be ashamed of being who we are even when we never choused our gender? How can we prove ourselves when you already have this image of us? Tell us Wufei-san." _

_Wufei stared at Usagi with wide-eyes. Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Duo watched the exchange with astonishment. The rabbit looked at him serenely and smiled. _

_"You have honor Wufei-san and you're good. But your pride overshadows your ways. You n _

_must understand that strength comes in many ways and weakness is on those who deny they carry it" _

_With that the rabbit bowed low, a sing of respect. And walked away with her twin, leaving five boys in their awake._

That day Usagi and Minako had gained more than Wufei's respect. Though both of them acted somewhat ditzy, always cheerful , like they had no problems in the world. But they could be serious and very wise, like Usagi had proved that day, in some ways they resembled Duo. Serious when the time called for it. 

*** 

*** 

Winner Mansion-Colony L6 

"Damn. Q-man when did you get so good?!"

"Minako-chan has an obsession with it" 

Replied the calm boy. Duo cursed as Quatre won the race. The screen flashed ' winner: player 2', Duo pouted and let the control go. Quatre smiled. 

They looked up as Trowa and Heero entered the room. 

"We have a mission" 

** 

The night was a great camouflage, Duo thought. The mission required them to go into the base with out been see. They had to rescue five ministers who had been kidnapped earlier that day. And retrieve some information as well, after that they needed to report to the doctors and bring the ministers safely to their homes.

The base was heavily guarded, mobile suits surrounded the perimeter, trained security and high-level security alarms, as well as movement detectors and surviving cameras, they had to leave their Gundams a good distance away from the base. 

Duo and Trowa would entered the base by the north side, Quatre and Wufei to the west side and Hiiro through the south wing. Careful to not attract attention Duo and Trowa, slipped through the dark corridors. Duo spotted a heavy guarded door and motioned to Trowa, with a movement of his head. Trowa nodded and grabbed his gun. Duo followed suit.

Wufei crunched behind a pillar, Quatre was placing the detonators besides him. Wufei pressed his back to the wall and motioned Quatre to do the same , Quatre nodded and hide the bag with the ammo.

Heero watched as the guard exited the room, he moved quickly under the shadows and placed his foot before the door could close. He glanced to both sides before he entered. He narrowed his eyes looking for someone else in the room. Finding no one he walked in, still in the shadows. He spotted a camera at the corner. He moved swiftly and stood under the it, he grabbed his gun, and placed a silencer over it.

Then pointed and shoot. The camera was out. Placing his gun in a reachable place, he sat over the computer and prepare to download the info.

Trowa and Duo knocked the guards out and opened the door. Inside the cell, were five figures, out cold it seemed. Duo looked for the keys inside the guard's pocket and took them out. He threw them at Trowa, he caught them and turned to the cell.

Quatre placed the last bomb in place and nodded to Wufei both turned. 

Heero placed the disk inside his jacket, and grabbed his gun. 

Neither one noticed the gas coming from the air-vents. 

Trowa coughed and looked over at Duo, who was on the floor. Out cold, then everything went black. 

Wufei slumped to the floor, followed by Quatre, the control devise slipping from his fingers. 

Heero covered his nose and tried to get out of there, then he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, he turned and fired, before he slumped to the floor.* 


	3. Chapter III

**The Crack Of Dawn.**_   
  
_ **_Disclaimer_**_: The settings and characters used into the story do not belong to me. However the story-line is a product of my own. If you like the story please review but no flames please, if you really don't like it just don't read it ok?. Feel free to correct my grammar since English is not my first language.  
  
  
_ _Thank you for reading my fic._   
  


Chapter III 

by Tenshi no Tsuki

* Dark. Cold. The gloomy environment inside the cell made the pilot shudder. He rubbed the spot behind his head looked around. He spotted three of his companions laying on the floor still out cold. Then he stood and leaned against the wall. 

"It was a trap" 

He turned to the figure leaning against the bars of the cell. Heero grunted, signaling his agreement. Trowa pushed himself off the bars and sat besides him. 

"They took the disk" Trowa nodded.

~*~ 

*beep* *****beep* 

"Hai?" 

"You have a mission." 

"Where?" 

"Winton's passage. There is an underground base in one of the warehouses at the outsides of town. The Gundam pilots have been captured" 

"Mission?" 

"To retrieve the information taken and re-take the pilot's former mission." 

"Understood. Chaos out" 

Usagi closed the transmission. She walked into the living room of her apartment. A raven-haired woman and a silver-haired man sat before the television. 

"Where's V?" the raven-haired woman looked up. 

"In her room" 

"Thanks." 

Usagi entered the room, and saw her twin sitting behind the computer. 

"Ooi V, we have a mission" Minako looked up grinning. 

"Sugoi!, this goddess needed some action" 

Usagi rolled her eyes at her twin but smiled non-the-less. Both grabbed their outfits, and weapons. Both of them were dressed in black. Minako preferred to wear tight black boots while Usagi wore black sneakers. They both wore black pants, and tank tops, while Minako wore a turtle neck tank-top, Usagi wore a shirt leather jacket. Their guns inside their holsters around their tights. Daggers on their hair which they used as holders to hold the buns at the top of their head. And explosives on the push around their waists. 

"Mission?" the silver-haired man asked. 

"Hai. We'll be back by midnight." Minako said. 

"Jya. Arty, Luna!" Usagi called as both girls walked out. 

~~~ 

*The security system was state-of-the-art to say the least, and if someone broke in, the alarm would go off, locking down the entire base. Nothing seemed wrong at all. They hadn't noticed the line of static that had slipped across the monitor screens for less than a second. 

The person who was waiting for the static heard it loud and clear. She smiled beneath her ski mask. She had never met a security system she couldn't beat. 

A hundred yards down the air vent, her partner waited. As soon as she heard the static, she glanced up at her. They were perfect partners. 

"Ready girl?" Chaos whispered into the com. 

"Ain't I always?" 

She could almost see the grin in her partner's face as they separated. It was better to take separated routes than have them both go together. Practice had taught them the best way to get around ventilation shafts. The layout of the base was etched into both of their minds making navigation a simple exercise. 

Venus was supposed to localized the cell in which the pilots were captured, while Chaos got the information. 

Chaos slipped silently through the vent, she spotted the room where the main computer was contained, and slid in. Using the darkness as a camouflage she placed a small microchip, under the processor . The chip would allow her to enter the mainframe and download the data required. In seconds the info laid in the silver disk inside her pouch. She set the timer in the chip so the computer blew at her signal. 

Within minutes she meet her partner at the tryst point. Venus lead Chaos to the vent above the situated cell. She slid the cover quietly and placed it next to her. She shifted so that her legs sustained her as she dangled upside down. She narrowed her eyes and survived the area. 

It was dark all over, surveillance cameras well placed at the corners of the room. Two cells were at opposites sides, squinting her eyes, she could see five to ten figures. 

There wasn't a guard in the room that housed the room. Instead, a laser-beam grid covered the floor, but not in the usual square pattern. This was far more complex with circles and waved lines that were invisible to the naked eye. They were also on a separate circuit that could not be accessed by an outside source. Whoever had designed the base's security was clever. The motion detectors were on one circuit, with the laser on another. If one were taken, the other would still be in place. What they didn't count on was one being taken and the other out-maneuvered. 

The pair regarded the lasers as more fun than a problem. They both reached into a small pouch on their belts and pulled out a small pair of lenses. They looked like sunglasses without the ear bends. Except these allowed for infrared vision. The room took on the cool blue and green tones of infrared while the lasers glared out an angry yellow and orange in comparison. They weren't hot enough to feel on the skin, but now they could see the pattern clearly. This was going to be tight, but still very doable. 

Shifting she flanged herself back into the vent. Were Chaos was waiting for her. 

"Well?" 

"Two cameras, lasers, no guards, but I'll bet they are watching every minute" 

Her partner narrowed her eyes in thought. Chaos took out her palm-top and opened the system , into the security room. Several displays appeared showing the monitored sectors in the base. Chaos selected the one showing the cell and downloaded. She grabbed a silver disk from her pouch and copied five minutes of the video. 

"Alright we'll have five minutes to disarm the lasers, unlock the cells and get out before the tape return to real time. Think we can do it?" 

Venus grinned. "Let's do it" 

They nodded at each other, and then Venus opened the vent cover that she had so graciously deactivated the alarm on. As soon as it was removed, Chaos slid into position, balancing just on the edge of the vent, both of their hearing perked for the slightest sound of a problem. Most of the reason they were so good was that they hadn't gotten cocky. Confident, yes, but not cocky. 

Her hands wrapped around her partner's wrists and Venus lowed her down, their bodies moving in a perfect synch so that she would be hanging by her legs, and herself would be dangling, keeping perfectly still. 

She took a deep breath, and then planned the moves. Her leg muscles flexed smoothly, and then with a series of flips and jumps, she twisted through the laser maze easily, moving with an easy coordination that any athlete would pray for. Her final back flip landed her inches from the target. Perfect. She signaled she was fine and her partner pulled herself back into the shaft to prepare the equipment. 

Chaos looked back where her partner was still hanging. Training had taught them that the best positioning was for one to stay back and be ready to get the other out if a situation went bad. Whoever was best suited went in, and in this case, the better gymnast was going to be needed. She was smaller and would fit better in the tight patterns. It was a scary feeling to be out there all on your own, but backup was just a thought away for them. 

Her hand raised, and a dull hiss of a carbon dioxide canister firing reached her ears. A fraction of a second later her fingers snapped shut around a staff that had been fired at her. She grinned. Neat trick if you could pull it off. She touched the edge of the staff carefully to the floor, and long legs popped out to balance it. She looked back up and nodded. A small bag slid down the nylon cord that had followed the staff that was keeping the cord high enough to not activate the lasers. 

From it she pulled out a devise , a palm-top and two cables, one blue and one black. The blue one was the connector the black one the receiver, she connected one end of the blue one into the panel before her in the wall, she plunged the other into the devise, then she took the black one and repeated the process. 

Her fingers moved fast over the small board, as she hack into the mainframe, she grinned when she found what she was looking for, she deactivated it, and took the cables off. There was a small almost inaudible sound and the lasers, all of them, turned off. 

They both breathed a sigh of relief at that. Venus slid down the rope and stood next to her partner. Chaos cheek her watch, two minutes had go by. She signaled her partner to move to the farther cell.*****

****


	4. Chapter IV

**The Crack Of Dawn.**_   
  
_ **_Disclaimer_**_: The settings and characters used into the story do not belong to me. However the story-line is a product of my own. If you like the story please review but no flames please, if you really don't like it just don't read it ok?. Feel free to correct my grammar since English is not my first language.   
  
__   
_ _Thank you for reading my fic._   


Chapter IV

by Tenshi no Tsuki

*Trowa blinked his eyes not believing what he had seen. Besides him Heero grunted as if agreeing with him. A figures in black complete with sky-mask had dropped from the air-vent and performed a series of flips as if avoiding an specific pattern. Then she/he had pulled some kind of devise and connect some cables to a panel into the wall. Then another figure dropped from the same vent and joined the first. 

One of them moved out of sight while the other walked to them. Heero motioned him to step back an watch. Trowa nodded. The figure in black moved and kneeled before the electronic-lock. the figure took out the devise Trowa had seen earlier and hooked the cables to the lock. 

The artificial light of the screen illuminated the figure, whom was obviously a woman as her slim body gaved her away. He shared a look with Heero which clearly said 'a girl?'. Then they heard her say a whispered 'bingo' and the door opened. Wufei who was the nearest to the door grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. 

She gasped. Before Wufei could do something else she kicked his leg and kick his stomach. Then swiftly grabbed her gun and pointed at them. 

"Who are you" 

Heero's voice demanded. The woman shook her head as if clearing it. She looked over at Wufei. 

"Sorry for that, but you attacked me first." To Heero "I'm not an enemy. The doctors sent us. Come one we don't have much time" her voice was soft and calm. The guys looked at Heero, he nodded and they followed her out of the cell. Not far from there they could see another figure in black helping a young man up into the vent. 

"What's our tamable?" the woman asked her partner, who was a woman too. Her partner turned , she stopped as she looked at them and then turned to her partner. 

"One in a half minute" the first woman nodded. 

"Go up and follow the ministers" she told them. Heero glared at her.  
  


"How do we know you're telling the truth" he could almost feel the woman rolled her eyes. 

"You don't but if you want to get out of here alive you'll have to" 

"Look let's just do it, why would they be helping us if they are enemies?" Quatre said. "Who are you by the way?" 

Sighing the woman turned to him. "You can call me Chaos and her Venus. We don't have much time the lasers are about to be activated. Come on" 

Dubious the pilots did as asked, with Heero jumping last. Venus jumped then and Chaos last. Within minutes the cover was placed the rope was placed in Venus pouch and the staff was back into it's original size inside Chaos pouch. 

In a matter of minutes they were out. Chaos nodded at her partner and pressed a black key inside her pouch, and Venus took the detonator, smirking Venus pressed it. The base exit no more. * 

****


	5. Chapter V

**The Crack Of Dawn.**_   
  
_ **_Disclaimer_**_: The settings and characters used into the story do not belong to me. However the story-line is a product of my own. If you like the story please review but no flames please, if you really don't like it just don't read it ok?. Feel free to correct my grammar since English is not my first language.   
  
__   
_ _Thank you for reading my fic._   


Chapter V 

Tenshi no Tsuki****

* " Thank you" the young minister said as he and his comrades aborted the van. Venus and Chaos nodded, and watched them go. Then they turned to the pilots whom watched them intently. Then as the moon reflected in them Venus gasped. 

"You?! Oh for the love of.." she trilled off. 

"I'm gonna killed those stupid doctors" muttered Chaos. Duo raised an eyebrow. 

"What are you talking about?" Venus turned to them. 

"But of course, soldier-boy, Shinegami and the dragon-boy it was soo obvious!" 

Now they were intrigued. "You know who we are?" Quatre asked. 

"Aa, aa. Aisoku-chan" said Chaos. 

Quatre widened his eyes and so did Duo. Venus sighed and took her mask off reveling her beautiful face and golden hair in a bun. Chaos did the same her hair too was in a bun. 

"Usagi? Minako?!" 

"Onna?!" 

".." 

"Yes. That's us. Questions later." Usagi said, she raised her wrist to her lips. "Chaos to base" she said into it , gaining weird looks from the guys. 

"_Base here_" came the feminine reply. Startling them. Minako winked. 

"We have the target. Heading to tryst point now." 

Shocked by Usagi's professional tone, they stayed silent. "_Copy that Chaos. All is on schedule. Report back to Start point." _

"Start point. Chaos out" she ended the transmission. "Let's move out." She commanded. Venus nodded and followed her through the woods, shuddering the guys followed. 

"Exactly who are you?" asked Trowa as they moved trough the maze. Venus looked back at him. 

"We work for the Doctors. As a team you could call back up for the Gundams. We do infiltration, recovering and that kind of thing." Venus said in a dismissing tone. The pilots looked at each other. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Quatre asked. Chaos looked back at him. "Who we where?" she asked. Quatre nodded. 

"Hn. You didn't exactly tell us who you were either. Our mission was to rescue the Gundam pilots, but the crazy-J forgot to tell us **who** the pilots where " Usagi moved the bushes reveling a black and blue motorcycle. 

"That yours?" Duo asked eyeing it. Usagi smirked. 

"Yeah. Your Gundams are behind those threes. Follow us we'll lead you to the base" Heero and the rest nodded and went to their Gundams as Usagi climbed her bike Minako behind her. 

They landed before a warehouse, Usagi parked the bike and they all entered. Inside Doctor J and a woman were waiting for them. The woman had waist-length black hair with green highlights, part of it was in a bun while the rest was down. Her crimson-red eyes looked at them knowingly. 

"Good you're here. How did it go?" Dr. J said. Usagi smirked and Minako chuckled. 

"Mission complete No problem **Charlie**!" the twins chorused. Dr. J glared at them and Duo chuckled. 

"Anyway J-sensei mission complete" Usagi stated. 

"Well done 

"now… can we go get some ice-cream??" 

"Usagi!!" 

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. Minako grinned and grabbed Usagi's hand. 

"Ooi J-sensei, Setsuna-chan can we go into the gym??" Setsuna nodded. 

"Sugoi thank, see ya!" 

With that both girls disappeared. 

"Anyone else found that weird?" Duo asked. No one answered. 

****


End file.
